


Family Tidbits

by Ebhenah



Series: Future Klance Family Fics [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Big family, Domestic klance, Interspecies family, Keith is a dad, Klance future family fic, Lance is a Dad, M/M, Married Klance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, allura is alive, foster adoption, life on the atlas, sentimental dads, surro-kids, well loved kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebhenah/pseuds/Ebhenah
Summary: Lance is a pinterest parent. Keith is a little less conventional. Both are sentimental Dads.





	Family Tidbits

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little different than the other stories in this series, it's closer to a headcanon than anything else, but whatever... enjoy the fluff!

Lance is in charge of the baby books. 

Which surprised… pretty much no one. Everyone knows that Lance is the sentimental one. The family-oriented one. 

The Baby Books are intense… bordering on works of art. Lance diligently recorded every milestone in careful handwriting with archival quality pens. He saved locks of hair and hospital bracelets. He oh-so-carefully made hand and foot prints with an ink pad he’d had to special order. Until their third birthdays, he took monthly chalkboard pictures of each child with their ‘important stats’ clearly written in color-coded chalk: purple for Thace, red for Talia, bright blue for Rai, yellow for Kashi. 

When Lucas was first fostered with them, Lance broke out the old baby-stats chalkboard and let Lucas choose his own chalk color (from the ones that had not yet been claimed). Lucas chose orange and Lance sat with him and together they filled in all the stats: age, height, weight, things he loves, things he hates, new skills. He got his own baby book, and Lance didn’t miss a beat, recording every milestone, just like he had done four times before. The milestones look different, _“today Lucas called himself a Kogane”, and “Lucas spontaneously hugged Keith. Keith cried.”, “first screaming match with Talia”, “first ‘eww gross’ eyeroll prompted by parental affection”, “first Kosmo trip! Destination: to the kitchen Goal: to steal cookies. Status: busted.”_ instead of first words and first steps, but they were no less important. When Nyra arrived, a baby book was included in the first supply run, and that sixth installment was every bit as detailed as the very first one. (She chose “geen” chalk.) Lance was a seasoned pro with baby books, and as a result, the children have well documented lives.

No one expected anything less than ‘extra’ from Lance as a father.

Keith though, he does things a little differently.

Tucked in the back of each baby book was a manila envelope that contains… letters. Well… more like… notes. They weren’t long, formal things by any stretch of the imagination, and they didn’t follow a set schedule like Lance’s monthly updates. The very first one, the one that started the whole thing, predates any of the usual parenting milestones… and Keith carefully copied it out and made sure each kid had their own. It wasn’t poetic or long-winded. It was blunt and matter of fact in a way that was typical of Keith.

_“To my kid. _

_I don’t know who you will be yet. I don’t know if I will be any good at this whole parenting thing, but I promise I will try not to screw up too much. I think I’m starting out on the right foot, though… because I picked the best father any kid could have for you. I bought the ring this afternoon. It’s perfect. Lance doesn’t know yet, but today I started building our family. I can’t wait to meet you. You are going to be our best adventure!_

_Love, Dad”_

That was the only note that was the same for each kid. All the others are unique- a quick sketch with the words _ “because you made me draw you ducks for three hours today” _scrawled under it; a game of hangman with the winning score jotted under Thace’s name; a post-it note with the date and_ “Kosmo farted, you laughed so hard you fell down. I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you. I didn’t know that I could love so many people so much and in so many different ways”_; a receipt from a dry cleaner annotated with_ “you puked all over Shiro’s dress uniform. Serves him right for tossing you in the air so soon after your bottle. His face was hilarious. Best ten credits I’ve ever spent!”_; memories and messages that caught his attention and made him want to record them. Snippets of a childhood from the perspective of a parent.

Every so often, Lance takes them out and reads them, then carefully tucks them back into the envelope for safekeeping. Keith has another record, though, one Lance doesn’t know about. Safe and sound in the storage hold of the Black Lion, Keith has something of a scrapbook. It is filled with little tokens and mementos and reminders of the highlights of his life. The very last page has a list of dates, each one followed by a quote.

_“So this is what perfection looks like.”_

_“I’d be screaming too if someone shaved part of my head!”_

_“I know, I know… today has just been the worst! But you know what? It’ll get better. We promise.”_

_“You are going to be pure chaos, just like him. I can already tell… and you know what I say to that? Bring it on, buddy!”_

_“Alright! Important question: pop tarts? Or toaster strudel? Choose carefully, now, there IS a wrong answer!”_

_“Well, hello there! You are just beautiful, did you know that?”_

While Lance insisted on photographs to mark the occasion whenever their family grew, Keith couldn’t resist the desire to record the first thing his husband said to their children. Because somehow, Lance always found a new way to say ‘welcome to our family. I love you already.’ and every. single. time. it was perfect.


End file.
